Némesis
by Eirenare
Summary: A veces, una historia termina antes siquiera de poder empezar... [A proper translation of this fanfiction to English will be done]


_Este fanfiction fue presentado a un concurso de relatos de LoL en el foro español del servidor EUW. Iba a ser una historia ligeramente más extensa, pero había que ajustarse a una cantidad de palabras. No salí vencedora, si bien para mi alegría al organizador del concurso pareció gustarle. Al final, aunque no pude añadir lo que deseaba, la historia me convenció. Y espero que ojalá os convenza también a vosotros._

 _En otro orden de cosas, he de añadir que mi orden de publicación (y de creación de contenido en general) es bastante lento, como se puede apreciar... Pero eso no quiere decir que haya abandonado este pairing/ship, ni mucho menos. Por resumir y no ponerme pesada, digamos que tengo ciertas dificultades concibiendo, finalizando y compartiendo (si se da el caso) mis proyectos._

 _Y antes de dejaros con la historia, voy a decir que cualquier comentario que podáis dejar me haría mucha ilusión, que las críticas constructivas son muy bienvenidas también, y que si veis fallos en el texto o la historia, decídmelo y corregiré sin falta._

 _¡Saludos! :)_

 _(Copyrights: League of Legends, Viktor, Jayce y Caitlyn, así como los emplazamientos de esta historia, pertenecen a Riot. A mí solo me pertenece la historia en sí que he creado usando sus personajes y su mundo)_

 ** _Némesis_**

De nuevo, Viktor estaba en Piltover.

Pero esta vez, el motivo que le llevaba allí era diferente a los que había tenido en el pasado. La noticia le había pillado completamente por sorpresa aquella mañana mientras desayunaba leyendo el periódico, y había tenido que leerla varias veces.

Jayce, el Defensor del Mañana, había muerto.

El hecho de enterarse de la muerte de su enemigo por un periódico zaunita hacía todo aquello aún más surrealista. Viktor no había terminado de creérselo, y había tomado el primer ferry a Piltover para obtener información.

Por suerte para él, nadie le hubiera podido reconocer con aquella ropa deportiva, la capucha y sus manos enguantadas, ocultando la mecánica en un bolsillo. Cualquiera que le viera pensaría que era un deportista que salía a hacer ejercicio.

Hubiera podido obtener información de forma más sencilla, pero una parte de él había querido ir a la casa del piltoviano. Se sintió idiota tocando al timbre y esperando. Se dedicó a sí mismo una leve risa sardónica. ¿Qué esperaba? Abandonó el lugar sin prisas, dedicando una larga mirada a aquel lugar que una vez él había destruído, mucho tiempo atrás.

La información que luego consiguió confirmaría la noticia, pero la sensación de irrealidad seguía envolviendo a Viktor... Y estaba convencido de que solo había una forma de deshacerse de ella: ir al velatorio aquella noche a presentar sus respetos. En teoría, nadie más que las autoridades de Piltover y los allegados de Jayce podían acudir, pero si había algo que Viktor tenía era poder de persuasión.

Llegado el momento, colarse en la sala del tanatorio había resultado sencillo vistiendo aquel sobrio traje que había conseguido y haciendo uso de su labia.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo sabiendo más de Jayce de lo que esperaba hablando con la gente allí.

Debido a que era un desconocido, alguno de los presentes le dedicó una mirada suspicaz mientras recorría la sala. Frunció el ceño. Deseaba no tener que conversar más con aquellos individuos que, incluso estando en un funeral, contaban sin tapujos sus chascarrillos banales en voz baja o comentaban de todo dejando en segundo plano el fallecimiento de Jayce.

 _Irritante_ , pensó, apretando el puño de su todavía humana mano.

Era curioso que recibiera esas miradas, cuando él tenía más derecho a estar allí que ellos. A fin de cuentas, Jayce y él habían sido enemigos, pero incluso en su enemistad había habido más respeto que el que mostraban aquellos impresentables.

Pero aquello se esfumó de sus pensamientos al ver el féretro blanco al fondo de la sala.

Caminó hacia él con pasos algo dubitativos, sin percatarse de que contenía el aliento. Lentamente la sensación etérea y surrealista que había sentido aquel día se iba desvaneciendo, y la realidad se terminaba de asentar al detenerse al lado del ataúd.

Resultaba irónico que la expresión de Jayce fuera de tanta serenidad, teniendo en cuenta que había muerto por una puñalada en el pecho. Viktor sintió un escalofrío. ¿Cómo tenía que ser agonizar por una herida tan dolorosa, el intentar mantenerse con vida mientras tratas de buscar ayuda, el pedirla y no hallar respuesta...? ¿Cómo tenía que ser morir solo y ahogado por el miedo en un callejón?

No pudo evitar una punzada de amargura al ponerse en su lugar. Siempre había pensado que el día que Jayce muriera no le iba a importar. Puede que incluso se sintiera triunfante por vencerle... Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. En aquel momento, mirando el cuerpo inerte del piltoviano yacer en su ataúd, enfundado en su traje blanco inmaculado, se sentía como si la realidad le hubiera dado una bofetada.

Apoyó su mano humana en la madera, tragando saliva. No entendía cómo aquello le afectaba tanto, y tuvo que apartar la vista de Jayce. Si pese al respeto mutuo habían sido enemigos... ¿Por qué sentía que aquello le pesaba tanto?

 _No_ , se corrigió, _rivales..._

En su mente, Jayce siempre había sido un enemigo, aunque ahora que rememoraba sus peleas... ¿Había querido matarle realmente? Tal vez al principio. Pero analizando sus recuerdos se dio cuenta de que, conforme se sucedían los enfrentamientos, los ataques que en otras ocasiones Viktor hubiera enfocado a puntos vitales fueron transformándose en ataques para desarmar, ataques para derrotar...

No para matar.

Ambos habían ido adoptando esa postura con el tiempo, y Viktor no comprendía cómo se había percatado del cambio de Jayce y no del suyo. Tal vez su orgullo no le permitía verlo. O tal vez, simplemente, no quería verlo...

— Perdone, no nos han presentado —interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz femenina—. Sheriff Caitlyn. ¿Usted es...?

Viktor levantó el rostro, maldiciendo mentalmente pues sabía a quién pertenecía la voz. De todas las mujeres de la sala, había tenido que ser ella. Y le estaba tendiendo la mano.

— Adrian —mintió Viktor, apartando su mano del ataúd para responder al saludo—. Compañero de univesidad de Jayce.

Caitlyn asintió y luego suspiró, alisándose un pliegue de su vestido negro antes de dirigir una mirada al ataúd.

— Todavía me parece mentira.

— Ya... —murmuró Viktor— Era algo creído e impulsivo, pero era un buen hombre, noble y de mente brillante. No se merecía morir así.

 _Lo peor es que es verdad_ , pensó.

Viktor notó que el rostro de Caitlyn se había ensombrecido y clavaba sus ojos en un grupo de gente al otro lado de la sala.

— Parece que todo esto no les importe nada. Me pone enferma... —entonces sacudió la cabeza y volvió su vista a Viktor, buscando cambiar de tema para calmarse un poco— Dime, Adrian... ¿Cómo le conociste?

Viktor fingió una sonrisa apurada.

— Si le soy sincero, Jayce y yo no éramos demasiado cercanos. Yo estaba en penúltimo curso cuando él empezaba. Nos conocimos en un concurso de robótica y a raíz de eso quedábamos, y como nuestros encuentros eran... Interesantes, mantuvimos el contacto. Cuando me enteré de esto... Sentí que tenía que venir.

— A ti al menos te parece importarte... No te preocupes por haberte colado, no diré nada —le tranquilizó.

— Gracias —respondió ausentemente, volviendo de nuevo su vista al piltoviano.

Una incómoda sensación de vacío empezó a anidar en su estómago ante la realidad que se le venía encima. Su rival, contra el que había peleado tanto tiempo, el que había despertado la adrenalina y la emoción que corría por sus venas en cada enfrentamiento, con el que mantenia batallas verbales, el que le había ofrecido más de una vez trabajar con él... Ya no estaba.

Y de alguna forma, aquello se sentía incorrecto.

La mente de Viktor era un tumulto de pensamientos y sentimientos en aquel momento, y no sabía qué hacer con ellos. Todavía mirando a Jayce, murmuró sinceramente:

— Lo siento... Descansa en paz.

— ¿Estás bien? —le dijo Caitlyn.

— Sí... Solo necesito estar solo para pensar en todo esto. Disculpe —dijo, apartándose de ella.

No había andado ni cuatro pasos cuando Caitlyn habló.

— Viktor.

El científico se quedó congelado en el sitio, y giró la cabeza hacia la mujer. ¿Cómo le había descubierto...?

— El funeral es mañana, a las 9 de la mañana —dijo calmadamente—. Si decides presentarte no te voy a detener, ni revelaré quién eres.

Viktor asintió, manteniéndose ambos una mirada respetuosa, para después voltearse y seguir su camino.

 _Némesis._

No enemigo, ni siquiera rival. Jayce había sido siempre su némesis. Lo había comprendido demasiado tarde.


End file.
